


Children Of The Darkness

by ABlueLightInTheDark



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Human, Death, F/F, Fights, Gangs, M/M, Violence, i don't even know what this is please forgive me, no major character death tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/pseuds/ABlueLightInTheDark
Summary: And the people call them `The Shadowhunters´, because the newspapers always write about how the police feels like they are hunting shadows and they call themselves ´The Shadows´, because they are children of the darkness, wild and brutal and free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Srsly, I don't even know what this is tbh.  
> It's very short and sort of just happened? I have no clue, but I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> -Not beta read-

And they can feel the bruises form on their skin, they can taste the blood staining their lips while their knuckles are already red and blue and violet from their last fight.

They move through the night as if they are children of the darkness (and they are, they truly are) and they own every step they take, they own their bodies, their minds, they own the streets and the dark hours of the day.

And while their minds are as dark as the streets they wander trough during nighttime, their bodies are bright and threatening.

They are six in number, two girls and four guys and they walk in synchrony, complete each others sentences and fight as if they are one body instead of six. 

Clary’s fiery bright hair is often pulled into a ponytail, because it annoys her while she’s painting the city walls with colors as dark and bolt as their enemies blood. She’s a whirlwind and the one to stab people in the back when they dare to fuck with her friends. 

Isabelle is stunning, she walks the streets in heels ten inches high like they are her personal runway and fights with whips that are normally attached to the walls in her bedroom and scare everyone away (except Clary, never Clary, she loves Isabelle and the whips). Her mind is brilliant and while people are still distracted with her sinful body and plush painted lips, she’s already ready to rip their throats out with her hands. 

Jace is a deadly weapon and wears leather jackets the way the bad guys in movies wear them. His blond hair is often sticky and colored red with blood, black eyes and bruises often accompany the bold tattoos which scatter his skin. They call him the two faced devil since one of his eyes is a harsh, cold blue and the other one a warm, soft brown (they really do represent his personality). 

Alec is tall and stern, an ice-block in a group of temperamental hurricanes. He’s solid, the one who keeps the others down on the ground when they forget that they can’t fly although they may feel like hawks searching for prey. He has the same tattoos as Jace and his arrows never miss their target. He’s a shadow as brutal as his brighter brother. 

Magnus’ fingers are like magic and he looks like he might be immortal. Heavy makeup conceals the dark circles under his eyes from nights he spend in Alec’s bed and his hair is as fierce and colorful as his personality.  
He’s often not taken seriously due to his appearance but it usually takes around five seconds for people to realize that he is their worst nightmare. His clothing is expensive and excessive, but still not enough to make their enemies notice how quickly he can change his position during the fight and how many bottles of molotov-cocktails he can hide inside of his many pockets.

Simon is the plainest of them all. He’s their shill, the unremarkable nerd boy with broken glasses and twitching fingers.  
He lures people in with childish smiles and bright eyes and has them choking the second they try to get into his personal space.  
People always scoff at him, they talk how he’s just in their group because Clary likes to keep him as her lapdog, but they don’t know that he’s actually a snake instead of a mouse. 

He also doesn’t like to sit on Clary’s lap at all; instead he brings his own plaything (while Clary is occupied by Izzy’s thighs and her unholy mouth).  
Simon’s plaything is called Raphael and he’s the leader of `The Downworlders´, the towns biker gang, and their strongest ally.  
He could be described as a small latino with a clothing style as expensive as Magnus and a personality even worse than Alec’s.  
He and Simon are often seen around midnight, sharing dirty kisses in bloody alleys and riding Raphael’s bike in a tempo one could think they are trying to fly. 

Jace takes interest in one of the members of Raphael’s gang. Meliorn is a pretty boy with a leaf tattoo on his cheek to hide the scar there and his hair is long, dark and dip dyed in blue. He’s somewhat mysterious and Jace has never kissed another boy before but the feeling of Meliorn’s scruff on his chin is something he remembers even days after they last met. 

(Meliorn and Raphael turn up at their hideout a lot more often after that.)

And the people call them `The Shadowhunters´, because the newspapers always write about how the police feels like they are hunting shadows and they call themselves ´The Shadows´, because they are children of the darkness, wild and brutal and free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short thingy was inspired by @WhimperSoldiers AMAZING fic Mustang Kids (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6620323/chapters/15148636)  
> Kudos and comments make my day and keep me motivated :)!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @abluelightinthedark


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are filthy, corrupted and damaged and while the police calls them the bad guys, they know that they aren’t, because they love each other so deeply and everyone knows that the bad guys don’t love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? I don't even know what this is, this was supposed to be a single chapter work, but this somehow happened so have here have it. I hope you enjoy!

Raphael is twisted and horrifying, especially when he coats his hands with the blood of the person he just blew the brains out and then leaves his red handprint next to the corpse with a smudged R written next to it, but Simon loves it.  
He loves it when Raphael grabs him after his kills, the blood on his hand smearing over his jaw and making his hair a brown and red mess, and then kisses him, deep and rough with too much teeth and too much tongue.  
He especially enjoys it when there are other people around who can see them (he always moans particularly loud during those times).

The one time Simon is actually scared of Raphael is when he kills Camille. The bitch had been bugging them for months, first harassing her ex and then trying to lull in Simon and Raphael went on a killing spree.  
Every time Simon sees him his bike has a few more dried splatters of blood on it and his eyes are a little more furious.  
When he finally finds Camille he takes Simon with him and he watches as his boyfriend rips her throat out, while his gun is still pressed against her soft temples.  
Simon suppresses a moan when Raphael turns, blood accompanying the devilish smirk on his face.  
He fucks the smaller boy so hard that night he screams and there are bruises all over his throat the next morning (but Raphael wears them like a necklace, proud and wicked).  
Raphael gives him a gun for his birthday, a replica to his own favorite one, and shows him how to properly use it.  
The first time Simon presses it to the temple of a man is the first time in months his hands are completely still, no twitching, no shaking and his face is calm while he pulls the trigger.  
He’s shocked after that, when the body hits the floor, because killing was never his job, the others usually did it, and Raphael comforts him with rough fingers on his chin and the soft press of lips on his mouth (and then his chest and then his hips).

Clary loves Izzy. Izzy loves Clary and fucks a whole lot of other people, too.  
She likes to fuck naive boys in her bedroom while Clary listens and moans in synchron with her. Clary doesn’t mind her fucking other people as long as she’s the only one Isabelle loves.  
She is. Isabelle loves Clary the same way the moon loves the sun, because Clary is bright and blinding and a whirlwind of fire while Isabelle is cool and dark, a deadly sharp knife.  
They like to dance together. In clubs they are pressed up against each other, biting at each others lips and jaws and collar bones, hands moving up and down the others well-known curves.  
At their hideout they move slow, arms thrown around each others neck, foreheads and noses touching while they share the same air.  
Clary likes to sketch Izzy.  
She has hundreds of lose papers lying around with her girlfriends face on them and when she’s feeling particularly in love she paints her curves onto the city walls instead of gang signs and daring quotes.  
When she comes home those nights her whole body is stained in paint and Izzy helps her wash it off (under the shower laughs turn into whispers, whispers into moans and moans into shaking orgasms).  
Isabelle loves jewelry. Her drawers overflow with diamonds and rubies and emeralds, but she wants more and more and more.  
Clary notices whenever Izzy sees a new piece she needs to have and at night they walk back to the store and kick against the glass until it cracks. Their laughter lights up the streets as the broken shards shatter all over the ground and while Isabelle grabs the new addition to her collection, Clary takes out the lipstick that currently is her favorite and draws a heart onto the part of the window that isn’t broken. They both press their lips against the glass and leave imprints inside the heart and then they are gone, nothing but shadows in the night. Deadly, furious shadows with big hearts and broken minds. 

Meliorn likes to smoke. He always brings a joint or two whenever he visits the group and shares shotgun kisses with Jace, inhales the sweet smoke deeply and blows it into the blonds dazed face.  
Jace falls hard and fast for him, he finally doesn’t feel like he’ll die alone and young anymore. (Maybe he’ll still die young, but at least he won’t be alone anymore.)  
After a few weeks of dating Meliorn he dyes the tips of his hair a hot pink, because he loves Meliorn’s blue dip-dye so much.  
The first time one of opponents sees him with them they laugh, but Jace is still a killer machine and the last thing the man sees is a swish of pink in front of his eyes before Jace snaps his neck.  
Meliorn buys Jace flowers and Simon giggles loudly when he sees the soft blush on his friends bruised face. For a member of a feared biker gang Meliorn is surprisingly soft or at least that’s what they all think until they see him fight.  
It’s a big fight, gangs versus gangs and The Downworlders are racing their bikes through the crowd, to split the fighting couples and make the hand on hand combat easier for The Shadows.  
Raphael and Meliorn are easily the most skilled drivers in their group and they fly through the people as if it’s as easy as breathing and while Raphael grabs a person, who tries to stab Simon in the back, by the collar and drags them with him before shooting into their leg, Meliorn is driving in a circle, blowing up dust and somehow he’s still able to throw the small knifes he hides in his boots into the right direction. They accompany Alec’s arrows in the air and just like them, they always hit their target.  
After the fight Jace slams him into a wall and kisses him furiously, bloody fingers digging into his hips while he fists his hands into Meliorn’s long hair. That night Jace finds out that Meliorn has a giant tattoo of a tree on his back and he adds dozens of hickeys to the detailed leaves on the branches.  
Jace's smirk can be sinful and when they visit clubs there are tons of girls and boys and non-binary people who think they have a shot with him, but Meliorn never gets jealous (on the contrary to Raphael who always possessively has an arm wrapped around Simon’s waist, fingernails digging into the skin under the hem of his shirt). He doesn’t have to be jealous, because Jace isn’t interested in loving other people when he’s just found (maybe the) one. Instead he smirks at the fools and watches as Jace's fist collides with their noses when they send filthy looks towards Meliorn after he introduces himself as Jace's boyfriend.

Magnus and Alec have been together the longest. They are more often than not the complete opposite of the other but like north and south pole on a magnet they attract each other and stick together like glue.  
Magnus and Alec are like night and day, summer and winter, life and death, but they work. They work perfectly.  
Alec is tall and brooding, he glares at people who dare to flirt with Magnus and Magnus smirks at his boyfriend before he flirts back. They often play this game and Magnus always wins, because his boyfriend is nearly as possessive as Raphael and it usually takes him less than five minutes to get out of his personal bubble to wrap his arms around Magnus and whisper filthy words into his ears, while the person Magnus flirted with go on the run.  
Magnus loves to wear lipstick and to leave visible evidence of steamy nights on Alec’s body. Alec doesn’t mind, he often picks the lipsticks for Magnus, because he enjoys the tastes of them.  
Sometimes he lets Magnus do his makeup and then he models for Clary, who paints his body and face onto giant canvases to hang onto the walls to the growing collection of portraits of everyone in their group.  
Alec has never loved anyone but Magnus and Magnus loves Alec more than anyone he ever loved. They are a murderous pair - Alec shoots the people (With guns or arrows, doesn’t matter. He never misses a target.) while Magnus distracts them with the magic he can create with his fingers.  
They often throw Magnus beloved molotov-cocktails into the houses of rapists and abusers and watch as they burn down, the flames painting beautiful patters onto their faces.  
Alec likes to kiss Magnus. Soft kisses on the neck, deep kisses on the mouth, unholy kisses under the covers of their bed and dirty kisses while he has Magnus pressed up against a wall, the Asian’s long legs wrapped around his wrist.  
Magnus often traces Alecs tattoos, encircles the black lines with glitter and then bites the skin around them red and blue, so that Alec will wear a scarf the next morning to hide his purple neck. 

They are filthy, corrupted and damaged and while the police calls them the bad guys, they know that they aren’t, because they love each other so deeply and everyone knows that the bad guys don’t love.

**Author's Note:**

> This short thingy was inspired by @WhimperSoldiers AMAZING fic Mustang Kids (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6620323/chapters/15148636)  
> Kudos and comments make my day and keep me motivated :)!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @abluelightinthedark


End file.
